Afterwards The Three Eyes of Hiei
by Yami Arike
Summary: The start of my new arc! Anyway, this is set right after the anime episode "The Three Eyes of Hiei". Hiei wakes up in a Ningen room.. and what's this??!?! Kurama! ^^


Afterwards  
A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction  
  
**warning**- slight shounen-ai in this fic, probably yaoi in the next chapter ^^..  
  
*note* I actually wanted to create a fic -get this- that actually follows with the arc of the anime.. 0_0.. yeah! 'Cause I noticed between the episode 'The Three Eyes of Hiei' and 'The Beasts of Maze Castle' there's a whole gap just perfect for HieixKurama fics! And, of course.. they'll be more ^^.. so I hope you do enjoy this series, that I have dubbed the 'Afterwards' arc.  
  
Oh, yeah.. Ningen=human, katana=sword, Kamawnai= it's of no importance/ it can't be helped, Jaganshi= one whom posses the Jagan, Nimru Kanryou= mission accomplished, baka=stupid, kistune=fox, hai=yes, sugoi=great/good.. I think that's it.. -_-'''''  
  
~~Afterwards Part 1~~  
Hiei's POV  
  
Groggily I opened my eyes. The crimson orbs shot around the unfamiliar scenery- a room, a Ningen room at no doubt. My head ached, and I looked down at himself, noticing both my cloak and katana, and shoes had been removed, leaving me only in pants and my v-necked shirt. I sniffed, realization coming to me as the scent of roses filled my nostrils. Roses.. Kurama.  
And then I remembered being beaten- beaten by the idiotic Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi. I didn't know why there was a pain in my chest when Kurama defended Yusuke- why it felt so bad to see the redheaded thief opposing me. My reverie was interrupted by the quiet opening of the door.   
"You're awake." Kurama said, smiling, shutting the door behind him. My eyes narrowed.  
"Where am I?"  
"In my house." the kitsune said, sitting on the edge of the bed. I sat up, clutching my head.  
"Wha- why did you bring me here? I thought you were on the Spirit Detective's side!"  
Kurama smiled foxily, sideways, something that strangely made my heart skip a beat.  
"I am not a traitor, Hiei. I didn't want you to kill the boy, that's all."  
I snorted, my gaze focusing on the clean white sheets.   
"It was not your place to stop me."  
"I was the one who virtually gave you access to the Shadow Sword, remember? Without me, you and Gouki couldn't have broken into the King's Vault."  
Kurama had me there. I stiffened when a pale hand tilted my face up. Kurama's eyes were mesmerizing, deep and emerald, soft and emitting the most caringly empathetic look I had ever been given. I gulped.  
"You're wounded, Hiei. I'm a healer, I'll take care of you. Trust me, alright?"  
"I trust nobody."  
"Then I'll be the first, ne?"  
I was amazed at the redhead's stubbornness. It was admirable. Kurama smiled at me, removing his hand from my cheek.   
"Take your shirt off and come to the bathroom. I need to treat the shallow cut on your back." he said softly, crooking his finger at me and walking into said bathroom that was attached to his bedroom. I had known Kurama for a while, yes, but it was odd that I felt so compelled to comply to his requests. I slid out of his v-necked black shirt, following the redhead into the bathroom. Kurama turned me so I faced the mirror, and I watched interestedly as the fox wet a cloth in some oddly-scented solution that looked pinkish.  
"This might sting," Kurama said, "so I won't hold it against you if you exclaim."  
"Hn. I won't flinch."  
Kurama chuckled darkly to himself, ever so gently touching the cloth to my back. He was right- it stung- a lot!! He worked quietly, only emitting a soft sound as he hummed some nameless tune. It was oddly… soothing.. Kurama's voice, even when just making sounds, is so melodic..  
..Why the hell am I thinking this?!?!?!?  
"What are you humming?" I asked distractedly, trying to concentrate on anything but the sting. Kurama smiled- I could see it in the mirror.   
"Something my mother used to sing to me when I was little."  
"I never asked if she was alright."  
Emerald eyes widened slightly in surprise.  
"You wouldn't care, though."  
"What gives you that impression?"  
"You called me a coward for staying here." the redhead admonished slightly, lowering his darkening eyes. I suddenly felt guilty for making him feel like that- remembering my own sister, Yukina.  
"I didn't mean it."  
Kurama looked up, and his lithe, pale fingers spread out over my shoulders, causing an odd feeling to appear in my stomach- whatever this feeling was, it craved the redhead's touch.  
"Kamawanai. It's in the past, Hiei. You are forgiven."  
I couldn't control the shudder. It was maddening, having him touch me like that…  
what the hell is he doing to me?!?!?!  
"Are you done yet?" I ask, slightly betrayed by my own voice- it's a little shaky and husky. Kurama didn't- or pretended not to- notice, and smiled.  
"Not yet, Jaganshi. Your impatience is amusing." he said cheerfully, applying a bandage to my back with deft and sure fingers.  
"There. Nimru kanryou."  
I smirked, but my eyebrows raised as he tossed me an armful of clothing.  
"You're going to have to change.. your other clothes are too bloody- I'm washing them- and those pants will have to come off too. Just wear what I gave you.. and be back in my room for your dinner in ten minutes."  
Kurama smiled at me, then left the bathroom, abandoning me to stand there with an armful of his Ningen clothes. He had just given me- a demon, a felon- instructions.   
And oddly enough…  
I enjoyed it.  
Before I could help myself, my nose was buried in the soft cloth, inhaling Kurama's scent, which seemed to be everywhere from what I had seen of this house.  
Baka kitsune…  
--  
'Dinner' consisted of rice and vegetables- and two things I had never heard of.. 'pudding' and 'cocoa'. The pudding I had first. Actually, Kurama made me try it. I'm serious. He took the spoon and rammed it gently in my mouth. It was delicious, however…  
"Mmm.. sugoi!" I replied when I could actually talk. Kurama grinned.  
"See, Hiei, I knew you'd like it."  
Next up was this.. 'cocoa' stuff. It looked dark- like the pudding- except it was a liquid. I stared at it uneasily, eyes widening as pale fingers touched my arm.  
"Try it, Hiei. Trust me."  
Strangely.. his touch seemed to burn my flesh more than holding the hot cup. I raised the cup and drank.  
Amazing….  
Kurama laughed- a rich, sweet sound- mellow and sultry- that brought a smile to my lips no matter how hard I tried to resist. The kistune's emerald eyes found mine.  
"Hiei.. do you want to stay here for a while?" he asked. My gaze drifted to the floor. Did I? This was the closest thing I've had to a home for.. well, forever. Kurama was caring for me, caring about me- something I had never experienced before.  
Compassion.   
"I don't like owing people."  
Why did I say that? Damn pride…  
"Don't think of it as you owing me. You're paying me back for helping Yusuke."  
My eyebrows raised. Kurama smiled at me, his foxy grin I have come to notice he only gives to me.   
"Please, Hiei?"  
Damn pride, damn pride, damn pride…  
"Hai, Kurama." I heard myself saying.  
We both smiled.  
And that is how I have come to live with Kurama, or Shuuichi Minamino as the Ningens call him.  
Baka kistune…  
  
**~~end~~** 


End file.
